Fates that deserve it
by Book of untold stories
Summary: After resealing Gannondorf's soul link realises that it's Lana he loves this time around, so he goes to tell her how he feels. based on Hyrule warriors. Romance ensures as does a new evil hoping to complete a dark desire.
1. Chapter 1

Fates that deserve it

**Very few have made Link x Lana so I decided to add to them, don't get me wrong I love Link and Zelda but seeing Lana that sad in the end made me think, just because fates says they belong together doesn't always have to apply in all the adventures, so here's how I think it can go.**

**Chapter**** 1 - no fate but what we make:**

As link and Zelda forced the master sword down into its pedestal, the evil trying to force its way out was sealed away once more.

Then Zelda spoke up.

"It's finally over" she said turning to link who just nodded.

"What happens now link what will you do" she asked as they left they saw that Lana had gone.

She looked over to link who appeared unsure and a little sad and then Zelda smiled and said "you know when she said that our souls were connected, I think that meant just to save the land, maybe in other dimensions you and I are together but here it could mean anything".

Link looked at her perplexed and shy spoke again "She loves you, that's the whole reason this war started and who you end up with is your decision not fates" she said smiling.

At that moment link smiled and for the first time spoke up and said "thank you"

"Go find her" Zelda replied to which link nodded and run off into the woods.

At that moment Impa walked up to Zelda and asked "why? I thought you and him were destined to be together" she asked and Zelda replied "we make our own destiny, besides he looks like more of a girl than you" Zelda joked and the two returned to hyrule castle.

Meanwhile link was running through the woods searching and calling out Lana's name, until he came to the area in the woods she lived in and saw her house in the trees.

He climbed up the ladder until he heard sobbing and looked through the window only to see Lana sitting on a couch in the corner leaning forward with her face in her hands, tear stained.

He was about to knock but then heard her say "come in link" he seemed confused but then remembered that she was a sorceress and could read him like a book.

As he opened the door he saw her look up at him and smile a little clearly glad for the company, especially his, as he sat down next to her she looked at him curiously and he smiled and told her what Zelda had told him.

After about ten minutes of telling her what Zelda said and what he thought Lana's tears kept flowing but instead of being filled with sadness they were filled with joy and she asked "do you really mean it" to which he nodded.

Before he knew it she was on top of his with her lips pressed against his, truly happy since she saw his soul before the war.

The two kept this up for what seemed like eternity, but eventually there need for air forced them apart and then Lana spoke up and asked "do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?"

Link just nodded causing her to smile her cute irresistible smile before going back in for another embrace.

What happens tomorrow will have to wait and see.

**End of Chapter.**

**My first fanfic I have been thinking of starting this for a while but could never think of a good start but now I have one.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fates that deserve it

**The second chapter has been written and it should hopefully be longer please enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 – a day to remember **

**After spending the night together Link and Lana have a full day planned together.**

"The hero of hyrule, he is strong, but there can only be one warrior worthy of the triforce" a man in with a voice that sounded decaying ranted, he wore a full body suit of armour that resembled stone with spikes pointing off all the joints with duel scythe blades and his mask resembled a fanged skull.

At that moment the room went silent and cold as a shadow started to warp and mutate on the ground heading for the man before rising up and taking on the form of a human that appeared to be wearing a cloak with a hood that covered its face (if it even had one) at that moment it spoke and spoke in a muffled and slithery tone that only the man in front of his appeared to understand.

"Really, you're sure" the man said, the shadow just nodded "well that makes things interesting, very interesting indeed" he continued before laughing maniacally.

Meanwhile elsewhere

Following on from yesterday link and Lana had now become a couple after spending the night together and were off on a picnic to mark the day.

As they walked through the forest to an open plain with a view of Lake Hylia, they met with many other the solders patrolling as well as citizens who waved and greeted them as they went by and eventually made it down to the lakefront where they set up.

After a while Lana spoke up and said "thanks for taking me out link, I've never been this happy before" to which Link smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you like it Lana" he said before continuing his watermelon.

"What do you want to do later?" she asked with her innocent smile, he thought about it for a minute before saying "how about we go swim in the lake?"

She smiled at him "sounds good to me" she said harbouring a secrete desire to see link's body, as she thought about it she didn't notice that she was blushing until link called "Lana...Lana!" link called bringing her out of her dream state.

"Oh, um sorry i was...daydreaming" she said with embarrassment, regaining her posture she then asked something that had been on her mind for a while "hey link, why did you want to go out with me?"

Link looked at her and said "why wouldn't I you mean, Lana you're a beautiful person in and out, your extremely selfless, your funny, your cute shall I go on the list is pretty much endless" he exclaimed smiling.

Once again Lana had tears of joy in her eyes and she once again embraced link and kissed him.

After a few minutes they broke apart and then remembered that they wanted to go swimming, so they went down to the lake front.

Once they got there link realised they had no swimming gear and was about to bring it up when he saw Lana began to strip down to her undergarments and jumped off the docks into the water.

At that moment Link was speechless, completely transfixed on her, she noticed this and with a sly smile called "hey Link, come on in the waters wonderful and don't get your clothes wet" she said sneakily while blushing behind her hand at the thought of link in his undies.

When Link came back to earth he smiled and began to undress himself before running up and cannon balling into the lake to deliberately soak Lana.

Once he rose to the surface he found himself bombarded with water, once his vision cleared he saw Lana laughing at him, within seconds though she herself was splashed and that started a huge water fight between the two.

Laughing and splashing went on for ages until Lana brought out a secret weapon, using her sorcery she conjured up a huge tidal wave and grinning evilly at Link released it on him.

The last thing he was a huge wave devour him before he washed up on the bank, coughing up water "Ha Ha I win!" he saw Lana yelling before regaining her posture and considering that she might have hurt Link.

Running over to him and kneeling down "Link I'm sorry I didn't meee-!" was all she said before he tackled her to the ground and smiling triumphantly and saying "i win you mean!" while laughing.

She looked back at him with her trademark smile and a raised eyebrow before grabbing his face and forcing him into another make out session that lasted long until the evening when they noticed how cold it had gotten.

"Burr, its freezing lets go back to my house" she said to which link agreed and once they packed up and got dressed they set off.

As they walked deeper into the forest it began to get darker as night approached, with the moon rising into the sky and the stars starting to come out, the sky became a beautiful scene and Lana rested her head on links shoulder as they walked to which he affectionately stroked it.

On the way Lana went deep into thought about how lucky she had gotten, she met the guy of her dreams and he felt the same way about her, things can only get better she thought as they continued walking through the forest back to her house.

Once they arrived Lana offered link the chance to stay the night, which he pondered knowing he had his duties as a solider to take care of, but never the less agreed to stay one more night.

Inside they got ready for bed, Lana was wearing a just above knee length white gown and Link just had a pair of shorts to which Lana couldn't help but blush and giggle at, she could tell he was a little embarrassed but about what she couldn't tell he wasn't built like a tank but he wasn't short on muscle either.

"Come on Link" she whispered winking at him. at that moment he saw where Cia got here charm and confidence from, as he climbed into bed with her the two just laid there for a while before falling into a peaceful sleep eager to see the sun once again.

Their peace was undisturbed by the outside world and the two slept happy knowing they had each other there beside them.

However deep within Link's mind something was stirring, something horrifying that forced him to wake up screaming in a cold sweat, as he looked around as if expecting to see the thing the forced him out of his peaceful rest, but the room was empty.

He looked down to check on Lana who was right by his side clutching his arm smiling in her sleep, her face almost instantly put Links mind at rest as he lay his head down once more and Lana unconsciously climbed on top of him and cuddled up closer.

Beautiful awake and asleep he thought to himself as he began to fall back to his own dreamland where he hoped would be peaceful again.

A few hours later when Lana awoke, she looked down to see she was lying on top of Link and couldn't help but rest her head back down on him smiling, she knew she'd have to get up sometime but not right now, for now she would enjoy Links company a little while longer before he had to go.

After another twenty minutes she finally decided that she had kept Link from his duties long enough and gently shook him awake.

"Link, Link it's time to get up no holiday for heroes I'm afraid" she said softly as Link began to stir.

He looked up at her on his chest and replied drowsily "good morning" while Lana got off him so he could get dressed, remembering but wishing that he didn't have to go to hyrule castle but it was his duty and he got dressed.

As he was doing this Lana was thinking the same thing, but then had an idea "hey Link" she called "hm" he replied still half asleep due to waking up in the middle of the night.

"Why don't I go with you to hyrule castle, I don't really have anything to do around here today, so what do ya say?" she asked slyly.

Link looked at her curiously as she gave him a begging look like kid after a lollypop, after considering it he decided that this would be the best way for them to be together and it wasn't like she wasn't welcome there after helping save hyrule.

"Alright" he said smiling at her as she jumped out of bed and ran to get changed, link never understood where she got her energy.

Once the two were dressed they made their way from Lana's house to hyrule castle ready to begin another day full of surprises.

**End of Chapter**

**Well what do ya think it's longer than the first chapter I hope and who is this mysterious figure at the start, whoever he is he's got plans and they can't be good, on the other hand link and Lana's relationship has really jumped forward.**

**So stay tuned for another chapter of the fates that deserve it.**

**(Please review) and bear in mind that this is my first Fanfic thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fates that deserve it

**It's here he next chapter in the series once again please review and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3 – back on duty**

As the morning went by Link and Lana arrived at hyrule castle, as they arrived they were greeted with cheers as the inhabitants of castle town applauded and not just because they were heroes, but because the news that they were now a couple had travelled fast.

As the two walked through waving to and thanking everyone who cheered them, they didn't notice a pair of red eyes glaring at them from under a hood in the back alleyway shrouded by the shadows before turning and walking away.

Returning to Link and Lana the two finally made it to the castle courtyard where they received yet another round of applause from the solders before Link had to go of to his duties.

As he and Lana kissed goodbye Lana then yelled as he when "bye, bye Link I'll miss you!" she called giving him a cute wink causing him to smile and then blush when he saw the solders giving him the thumbs up and nudging him in side (to show nice going) as he moved to the courtyard leaving Lana alone for the next seven hours.

On her way back into castle town, she was trying to decide what to do for the next few hours, looking down at her outfit she remembered that she didn't have many clothes and thought a few new outfits would be nice and so set off into the clothe shop.

When she entered two women looked over at her "welcome!" they greeted in usion "hi!" Lana greeted back.

"What can we do for you dear" one of them asked "I want to get some new clothes, but I'm not sure what will look good on me" Lana replied "well dear why don't you pick out some outfits you like and you'll be able to better decide" the other lady said.

Within half an hour Lana had picked out several new outfits including one she saw that was similar to what Cia wore giving off a great sex appeal that she planned to surprise Link with.

She left the shop a few minutes later with the clothes she brought in a pair of bags she was given, while walking down the street continuing to look for things to do she started to attract for most of the boys due to her new outfit, despite enjoying the attention she started to feel a little open and wished she wore her original outfit back out.

As she continued walking a group of boys gave out a wolf whistle and then one of them asked "hey beautiful looking for a good time!" he yelled out overconfidently "sorry guys not interested, besides I'm taken" she retaliated.

This wasn't the only attention she was getting some people recognized her as one of the heroes who helped save hyrule and greeted her as such while others gave her uneasy looks knowing she was a sorceress and bared a strong resemblance to Cia.

Despite all this she didn't feel overwhelmed and continued looking around, enjoying all the privileges that she couldn't before, being a sorceress confined to the forest didn't give her many.

As she walked past an alleyway the same pair of glowing red eyes watched her intently and started to reach for his sword before another man grabbed his arm and whispered "not yet" as he pulled away the hooded let go of his weapon and began backing up into the darkness where he disappeared.

As she continued walking she checked the time and realised that it was twelve o'clock already meaning that Link would surely be on a break by now, so she headed straight back to the castle.

Meanwhile back in the training yard Link was practicing his swordplay while counting down to when he could go see Lana again.

Once he went on break a group of solders called him over "hey Link over here!" and Link did as instructed, the three solders that called him over were called Moe, Larry and Curly.

"What's up" he asked curiously "you my friend, that's what hero of hyrule and your dating the hottest girl ever; you're a bigger genius than the guy who built the catapult!" Moe said out loud causing the others to nod in agreement.

Link didn't know how to respond to that being a hero was good, but it was his duty and being with Lana was what his heart desired, truth be told he thought the war was down to skill and his relationship with Lana to be pure luck.

"I'm really not, the war was won by all of us and Lana and I just love each other enough to be together" he said modestly.

"That's beautiful; it's good to know you can't find love in this cold hard world!" Curly started crying as the other two just looked at him with raised eyebrows and awkward looks, even Link felt a bit uncomfortable.

Once the guy stopped sobbing the other two slowly turned back to Link and one of them asked "so what's your plan for the future, with Lana I mean" to which Link responded " I haven't really thought about it" he said truthfully he had only really been focused on the present, giving the future little thought.

"Are you guys going to married and have kids and lead a happy life!" the once sobbing solder asked excitedly causing everyone to look at him awkwardly and once again made Link feel uncomfortable, he had not planning that far into the future at all but was not embarrassed by it, in truth he liked the idea of being married with children.

"Um maybe, if she really wants to I wouldn't mind, actually I'd really like it, it would be an adventure that's for sure" he said rather confidently to which the other guards laughed at him, when he asked "what's so dam funny!" feeling outraged and a little embarrassed now "it's nothing Link it's just that you're ready to start a family at such a young age, while this guy!" he said pointing to Curly "he hasn't even moved out of his parents' basement!" he said laughing "yeah ha, ha…wait what, I do not!" he yelled dropping his sword on Moe's foot causing him to take a swing that missed Curley and hit Larry that in turn caused all three to start fighting like idiots.

They kept this up for a full five minutes, Link knew he should stop the fight, but in all honesty thought it was too funny to stop, so he sat on a box and just watched the three beat each other senseless, trying hard not to laugh and pretty soon the whole courtyard came over to watch, even Impa who had come to stop it just couldn't bring herself to do it.

However all three stopped instantly, with their eyes fixed on someone who had just joined the crowd and everyone turned and there were sexy whistles and growls all over when Link finally turn to see what had stopped the fight, he went redder that a tomato and for good reason Lana just showed up and was wearing the dress she brought to surprise Link.

When she saw what her attire was doing to him she smiled in triumph, it worked, a little too well but still it got Link's attention and that's what she was hoping for.

"Hi Link what do ya think" as she said this all eyes went to Link (giving him you genius looks) once he snapped out of it he quickly replied "you look amazing!" he said a little too loud causing a few snickers from the surrounding troops, but he didn't care, honestly he was starting to think he was a genius.

Lana smiled lovingly at him and he her, but as they were about to talk the guard captain called to say trainings back on forcing everyone back to work, much to Link and Lana's disappointment "Don't worry I'll see you later" she said with a small smile wishing she could see him now and knew he felt the same, but his duty was clear and the two said goodbye for now and Link went off to training again.

As Lana was about to leave Impa called out "hello there Lana" she said as Lana turned to face her "oh hi Impa!" she said cheerfully "how are you" Lana continued "I'm alright, how's life with Link?" she asked.

"It's great, I just wish we could spend more time together" she said looking down at the last part of that sentence, then Impa smiled at her "I'm sure you do and he probably feels the same" she said looking rather excited "as luck would have it there is a special celebration festival happening in two days' time and we already have enough guards so I'm sure we can afford to lose Link that day" she said kindly to her friend.

Lana gave an excited squeal "really!" she asked excitedly, Impa just nodded "oh thank you thank you!" she yelled hugging her Impa causing a few people to stare and one to go "nice".

"I have to tell Link!" as she ran off to find him Impa stuck her middle finger at the guard, getting laughs from all the others.

Elsewhere however two figures were having a deep discussion and one was speaking in a tone that could not be understood while the other spoke normally "I told you to watch them not to attack" the skull masked one yelled in his husky voice while the other figure just made more noise "no you could not have, the town was packed and guards were everywhere, I told you we need to keep an eye on them and strike when they are most vulnerable!" he continued.

The hooded figure just looked down with its glowing red eyes and nodded begrudgingly "don't sulk, you will be able to cause the death and destruction you desire, but not now, be patient!" he yelled again causing the figure to back away slightly "ha, ha relax you are safe I still have need of you… for now ha, ha, ha!" he laughed making the figure turn and leave.

"Pathetic excuse for a servant can't even follow simple orders without trying to carry out his own desires" he croaked once the figure had left "soon I will have Link in my clutches and he will serve me or die!"

**End of chapter**

**What a day whose two have had sorry if it's a little short I'm trying to do the chapters quickly so nobody gets bored waiting, but yeah I hope you like it please review and yes I did use the three stooges I saw an episode when writing trying to think of names for them and it just work the guards link was talking to needed to be funny and who funnier right?**

**So what about these new villains huh my own creation and soon you too will know their names I plan for them to be very sinister so this should be interesting.**

**Well once again please review and stay tuned more coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Continuing from where we left off sorry it took a little longer I was preoccupied but to sum it up the festivals come to town their going, the bad guys a prick and I seriously would love more reviews. **

**The Festival**

The days went by slowly as Lana counted them down to when she and Link could spend some time together at the festival.

It was only one more day until it began and she couldn't wait as she sat down reading a book she brought the day before, today she decided to stay home as castle town had less perks the more you went and wanted to be surprised when the festival started at night.

As she was reading she heard someone knocking on the door, as she went to open it all of a sudden she felt cold and dark as if she knew something bad was on the other side, but as the knocking kept coming she slowly walked forward, placed her hand on the door knob and opened it only to find.

"Hey what took so long" yelled a burly man with an attitude it was gotz the carpenter who she and link hired to add an extension to the house as Link had recently agreed to move in with her and the house was a little small.

"Sorry, please come in" she said politely, as he entered she took a last look around to see if someone else was out there, aside from the other villagers and solders nobody that looked at all suspicious, as she closed the door however she didn't notice the shadow of a nearby cart start to rise up off the ground before hearing in its head "not yet you are still too conspicuous to attack now" as the shadow argued back mentally it's master stated "trust me soon she will be at her most vulnerable, I have seen feelings like this before and they always lead to one thing, once that happens however it will be their end" he said laughing as the shadow melted back to the carts.

Meanwhile back at hyrule castle Link was discussing tactical matters with the solders until Zelda called out him "Link!" she yelled "could you come see me please I need to discuss something with you" he nodded and made his way over to her.

"What's the matter" he asked noticing her troubled look "we may have a problem come with me" she said quietly, Link just followed her.

As they made their way to one of the chambers where she went into a quiet discussion with him once all the doors were shut and the windows and curtains closed shutting out all light save for a few candles "Link a few days ago after you went off to be with Lana, I felt something, something evil lurking deep in the darkness" she stated.

Link was relieved for a moment he thought she had become jealous of him and Lana but then replied "what is it?" he asked quiet concerned "well a few weeks ago after gannondorfs defeat I've had this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen and last night I had a dream of an evil figure" at this link shot up "is gannondorf coming back!" he said with fire in his voice "not ganon, someone else, you see while gannondorf sought to take over hyrule, this figure seemed to have a darker desire" she said glumly "when I saw him in my dream I also saw other figures around him, not comrades or minions, but souls, the souls of the those he had dammed and forced into his service" she said once again with a very worried look on her face.

"Don't worry princess as long as I'm here he won't take anyone's soul!" Link yelled out, but Zelda just waved him down still with a worried look on her face "Link these aren't just normal souls, they are the souls of the most powerful warriors in the world, the universe maybe with different powers and fighting styles but the one thing they all have in common is that they were all forced under his command by means they can't control, I fear… he may be after you" she finally said causing Link to look slightly worried, but he still retained himself and said "who is he?" not sure he wanted to know "I don't know but he doesn't even appear to belong in this world, Link you can't let him get to you, your soul is destined to be eternally reborn when hyrules need is greatest, however if he claims your soul hyrule will be forever doomed" she said at last.

**Back at the house **

Lana was sitting on the couch continuing her book while the carpenter worked on the extension to the house, despite the noise that he was making she really didn't mind it that much, it reminded her that once he was done she and link would be able to officially move in together.

She sighed happily at the thought for it had been one that she had since she fell in love with him, that and to have children with him, continuing her book she remembered her and links conversation about living together.

**Flashback**

Link and Lana were walking back after their first day back in hyrule castle where Lana had brought her new dress that got the attention of most of the town.

As they made their way back to Lana's house, while walking Lana started to think that Link had been staying at her house for quite a while now and while she couldn't move out to live with him because of her duties to watch over the triforce, she then thought, because link seemed perfectly happy at her house and that hyrule castle wasn't more than an hour away.

With that thought in her head she decided, this was as good a time as any to ask, so she did "hey um…link can I ask you something?" she asked nervously "sure anything you what" he said kindly noticing that she was looking a little worried.

"Well um…uh, would you like to…would you like to move in with me!" she ended up yelled out of fear and then started to worry that she asked to soon or that link might think she was being too pushy.

As she closed her eyes expecting the worst, but to her surprise she found her lips pressed against hers before he said "absolutely, I don' know why you were so worried" he said laughing gaining a half smile half glare from her when she replied "I was nervous I thought you'd think I was being too pushy and…" she continued before link silenced her and said "Lana I love you with all my heart, if you want us to move in together then I say let's do it!".

At that moment she hugged him intensely and two continued their walk back to Lana's house where they decided to live together upon arrival and though Lana could have used her magic to expand the house, she and Link thought to would be better to assist a local business and hired a carpenter instead.

**Back to present**

As she finished reading, she decided to check on the balance of the triforce through her crystal ball, as she went down to a lower level in her tree house to where the crystal sat she summoned her magical energy and used the power to open a viewing point in time where she could observe the three golden triangles from afar, seeing that they appeared to be find she closed the window and went back upstairs.

When she reached the top she found that the carpenter Gotz had finished "well that's that, now your fee should be about 2,500 rupees" he added up to which Lana was almost outraged but never the less paid up and he left.

Once he had gone she looked around at his handy work and had to admire it, two new rooms had been added and one enlarged, to add to everything he even build most of the furniture for all of the rooms, suddenly that fee was starting to look about right, but she just shrugged it off and sat down.

As she did this her mind wondered back to something she had thought about for a while now, the subject of having children was something she wanted for as long as she could remember, but had would only do it if she had someone she loved and without a doubt she had found him, but the question remained did he want kids, he did move in with her but what if this pushes him away she thought to herself.

Then she had an idea maybe she could get link in a very romantic mood and he would be more in tune with the subject if he wasn't already and Lana knew just how to do it, smiling evilly to herself "time to let Cia lose" she thought, wanting to have sex with link and wanting kids were in a sense tied together and she thought that she might be able to push the subject that way afterwards.

She remembered that dress she'd brought a few days ago and the reaction she got from half the town including link, once she checked the time to make sure she could prepare her little plan she decided to put it on and got everything set up.

**Meanwhile where Link was at**

Link was walking back to Lana's and his house completely unaware of the surprise he was about to get.

As he walked however his senses were on high alert as he remembered what Zelda had said, as he walked he kept his sword in his hand and performed a flip, as he readied to fight whenever he heard a slight noise like a leaf or a twig only to find no won there.

It was starting to get dark and Link knew that if what Zelda said was true he didn't want to be outside after dark, luckily his new home wasn't more than a few minutes away and he saw the lights of the village near the house.

Once he finally made it to the house he knocked on the door to announce his presence and when he heard Lana yell "come in" in a tone that sounded a little too much like Cia and link wondered if something was wrong as he entered the house.

After he entered and shut the door he noticed that the house was dark save for a few candles that reminded him of the chat had with Zelda today and he thought something was wrong.

As he looked about he called out "Lana where are you" and then came the reply "in here Link" coming from the bedroom, he enter only to be greeted by a sight that made his cheeks go redder than a rose and his lungs lose all their air.

Before him on the bed lay Lana stretched out wearing the same dress he saw her in the day the guards started fighting only this time it was far more revealing showing off her curves and with nothing holding the top half up letting it droop barely covering her chest, all while Lana just lay there with a seductive smile on her face knowing that her plan was working.

"Uh hey Lana…is this a bad time" link asked rather sheepishly to which she noticed and giggled before motioning for him to come to her, which he did, as he sat on the bed trying desperately not to stare at her body as she went up behind him and started massaging his shoulders while leading a trail of kisses up his neck.

As he sat there feeling a little awkward and very aroused Lana spoke up "how was your day?" she asked in a whisper to which he replied "alright, um Lana are you feeling ok" he asked a little nervous "of course I thought that you must have been tired from work and that you could use a treat" she said seductively laying him down on the pillow and starting to remove his tunic as she continued to lead her kisses down his body.

"Um Lana…why are you acting like Cia?" he asked causing her to look a little sad and lose her sexy act almost completely "I just thought…you might be more aroused if I acted like my other half, you know because she used all that sex appeal" she said looking down until Link took her chin and said "Lana, you don't need to act like Cia to arouse me, I think your sexy as hell and besides I feel like I should be doing your job" he said smiling before twirling to put her on the pillow.

"Now that's more like it" he said in triumph causing her to smile back at him, as the two went into passionate make out session, once they had finished Lana removed the rest of her outfit to give Link more of her to caress to which he happily obliged.

As he continued Lana started to remove the rest of his clothes and tossed them aside as she began to get a good look at him.

Feeling like he was doing all the work she began to stroke his shaft to the desired effect, after a while though the two got tired of teasing on another and Lana gave him a cute wink to say let's do it, to which link readied his shaft at her entrance and entered her.

She squirmed under him, while he waited for her calm down; once she did he began thrusting in to her doing deeper and faster each time as she began crying out "I love you, oh gods I love you!" while he replied "I love you too!", as they continued, forcing the bed to scrape the floor back and forth Both of them were nearing their climaxes.

Lana kept a tight grip on him as he continued to get the most out of him until finally she exploded, link had to hold her down as he kept going before finally reaching his peak point as he injected her causing her to have another orgasm this time causing a magical burst that sent link flying of the bed.

She rushed over as quickly as she could after current events "Link are you ok?" she asked as he got up "I'm fine, never would have guessed I was that good" he joked making her smile and nudge him in the arm before leading him back to bed where to two lay down and rested until Lana spoke up "hey link do you um… do you want kids?" she asked finally though the answer came quicker than she though "of course and I'm guessing you do too if you set all this up" at that she was shocked he had figured her out just like that and noticing her shocked expression he spoke again "Lana I love you and I really wouldn't mind kids, it would be a whole new adventure for you and me" he said smiling at her gaining a smile back "thank you I thought you'd be angry which me for tricking you like this" she said "not a chance…and do I really come off as that oblivious to people?" he questioned making her giggle as she rested her head on his shoulder before they finally fell asleep, holding each other peacefully.

**Meanwhile**

Watching the two of them through the window was the clocked figure hanging upside down like a bat from a branch as his master spoke to him telepathically "there it is done, it was only a matter of time, in a few months the two will be preoccupied and she will be at her most vulnerable, that is when we strike" he said demonically as his minion nodded in understanding.

**End of chapter**

**Wow that was unexpected (probably) but still sorry it took a little longer I've been busy and don't worry in the next couple of chapters the new villain will appear and you guys will finally know who to fear.**

**Well you know the drill Please review it would really help my motivation on this thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back from the dead bitches and hey if you saw the last chapter you should know what Link and Lana got up too and that the new villain had been waiting for this exact moment.**

**By the way sorry for the misleading chapter name last time I mixed them up.**

**What happens next...read to find out.**

**Chapter 5 the grand night out**

As the sunlight filled the room, Lana began to stir, as she slowly rose up from her pillow and looked over at Link who was still asleep the events from last night came back to her.

She blushed a little remembering all the sensations that she felt, it was better than she had ever dreamed, but she couldn't help but feel she was forgetting something, as she attempted to remember her thoughts soon turned to the festival happening tonight causing her to shrug off whatever she had forgotten.

But little did she know that she would be forced to remember later.

Checking the time and realizing that it was almost lunch time, she knew she should get up and wake Link too, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it and instead just lay there for a little while longer.

As she lay there she thought of all the fun activities they would be doing later and she couldn't wait.

Once Link began to wake Lana looked up and greeted "morning sleepy head" she said with a cute and innocent smile "good morning beautiful" he said returning the smile.

"It's about lunch time, do you want to get something to eat" she asked drowsily as he pondered the question for a second and then said "sure, you wait here I'll bring you something" he said getting up and pecking her on the cheek.

As he went past she giggled and deciding to be cheeky gave Link a pinch on his ass to which he jumped at and turned to face her, she gave him a seductive look and pointed her finger downwards to show him that he was still naked.

At that he started to go red before remembering that she had already seen everything and he put his pants on as he went to make his and Lana's food all while Lana started to get up until she started shivering uncontrollably and knowing she couldn't just stay in bed all day picked up the closest and warmest thing she could which turned out to be Link's tunic.

She gave herself a look in the mirror, the tunic just reached her knees and hung loosely on her body showing off one of her shoulders, but it was still very warm and she decided to help Link in the kitchen.

When she entered however she found that Link had already finished and was bringing it out to her, she smiled at his thoughtfulness and helped him take the food to the table.

Once they set it down on the bedside tables they chowed down, as they were eating Lana piped up "hey Link, the festival starts at 7 right?" she asked confused, he just nodded.

"cool just wanted to be sure, i can't wait this is going to be so much fun!" she yelled and as she continued to eat, all of a sudden she started to feel a little ill and clutched her stomach in pain before her cheeks filled and she run to the bathroom and threw up"

at that moment Link came in after her asking "are you ok!" he yelled as she pulled her head out of the toilet bowl and replied "uunngghh, I don't feel well" before throwing up again as Link thought (my cooking can't be that bad, can it?.)

The day continued pretty much the same, Lana kept being sick and Link was curious as to why? But around 5 o'clock she stopped for a while.

"Ugh why am I throwing up like this?" she asked clutching her stomach, Link just shrugged "Thanks for putting up with me Link, I don't know what I'd do without you" she said smiling.

He smiled at her, it had been one of those days but he loved her and wouldn't leave her to suffer, after she stopped the two made their way to the castle, despite Links objections she refused to let her illness ruin their night together and so they got going.

The walk was quiet and uneventful as link, Lana and anyone else from the village who wanted to attend the festival.

as they neared the castle link spoke up "hey Lana, you ok?" he asked in genuine concern because of her earlier illness "I'm fine thanks, you don't have to worry so much about me" she said smiling at his concern for her "I just don't want you out if you're feeling ill, if you start to feel sick I'll take you home, I don't mind missing the festival if you're not feeling well" he said kindly causing her to blush and peck him on the cheek.

"That's sweet, thank you but i feel fine so stop worrying about me" she said resting her head on his shoulder while she closed her eyes thinking about all the fun activities they would find.

as they continued the walk with over half the village a clocked figure followed but stayed well behind the group to avoid suspicion, his eyes glowing red as he glowered at the couple up front through the horde of villagers, it was proving to be difficult especially since some of the people up front were already hammered and swinging around obstructing his view.

he continued to follow them not to worried about losing them as he knew where they were going, the cloaked figure kept following all while keeping his distance, as he kept watching them all of a sudden a group of drunk men stumbled in front of him and one of the bigger ones stepped forward to size him up before smiling.

"hey guys check out the dark avenger here, hey what's up buddy you got something to hide under that hood!" he yelled reaching forward to pull the hood down before his hand was in a vice like grip and he was put into a headlock as a blade appeared out of the figures gauntlet, the man had fear in his eyes now, the figure was about to stab the drunk in the neck until "no! release him now before you get caught!" his master yelled telepathically causing the figure to glower and grudgingly release the drunk before realizing that his little distraction had caused him to lose Link and Lana.

"Find them, now!" his master commanded as the figure walked off with the rest of the crowed leaving the drunk scared stiff until he snapped out of it as he got up and got his friends up off the floor following the crowd while staying well back now.

**Meanwhile back up front**

the crowd was drawing closer as the castle came into view "hey link want do you think we will be able to do when we get there?" Lana asked still thinking about all the activities they could do when they arrive "well I know there will be archery and bomichu bowling and I heard about a show that's being put on, plus I think there is going to be a cage match where anyone can enter" he said but that last bit earned him a look from Lana "you aren't thinking of entering that are you? Because I here it's brutal and barbaric and you could get hurt!" she said causing him to laugh.

"Don't worry I don't plan on entering, I've got too much to live for" he said with a wink at her causing her to smile and kiss him again.

Upon arrival they stared in awe at the festivities set up, there was everything they said and more, ball games, the strong man bell, take em all on (spirit tracks) and all sorts of different food and drink.

"Whoa, this is...amazing!" Lana yelled out "yeah it is!" link replied, as the two went off to get a better look "ohh lets go play some games!" Lana yelled with trademark smile and laughter.

As she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the game zone, all while the shadowy figure watched them from the gate "remember keep a low profile, we need to be sure she has conceived and if so then the plan will continue otherwise we will need to formulate a new one" the master said as the shadowy figure replied back to his master "no, the morning sickness could have been a coincidence brought on by an illness or food poisoning, no we must be sure, there are doctors in the castle if it continues tonight she will likely go there and the results will be revealed!" the shadowy figure nodded in understanding to his task.

Back to Link and Lana who were having a great time together, they had already got a pictograph taken together and Link won her a prize on the strongman bell.

"Thanks link!" she yelled as she kissed him on the cheek while cuddling her prize which was a stuffed bear that she cherished the minute he gave it to her.

they continued playing different games and activities for the next half an hour until they finally met "Zelda!" Lana exclaimed running over to hug her friend who she had not seen in a while "hello Lana, how are you two?" she asked in a polite tone "were great thanks" she said smiling brightly.

after a second or two Impa showed up behind Zelda and greeted them as well "hello there you two, enjoying the festival?" she asked "yes we are, thanks for telling me and giving link time off to attend" she stated causing link to scratch the back of his in slight embarrassment that so many were willing to help support him and Lana not that he was complaining.

"Your quite welcome" she said with a smile that Lana returned, until she felt a sharp pain and clutched her stomach like she had earlier that day and looked as if she was about to throw up again "are you alright!" Impa asked concerned "no something's wrong I feel really sick" Lana stated trying to keep herself upright.

"I was worried this would happen again" link stated "come on Lana I'll take you home to rest" he continued until Zelda said "again? This has happened before, you may need medical attention come back to the castle a doctor should be there" she said grabbing one of Lana's arms while link did same and they led her to the castle.

Unbeknownst to them the cloaked figure had seen everything and stepped back into the alleyway he hid to submerge himself with the shadows that he used to follow them undetected.

Once inside Lana was seated in the infirmary while Link, Impa and Zelda waited outside, Link was clearly worried as he started pacing back and forth looking down at the ground.

"Relax Link she'll be fine we have the finest doctors here at the castle" Zelda said with a confident smile that helped ease links mind a little.

After ten minutes the doctor came out of the room "Is she going to be ok!" link blurted out to which the doctor raised his hand to silence him "she is perfectly fine, I think you should come inside I have some news you'll want to hear" he said with a small grin.

They followed him inside to find Lana lying down on a bed with a confused expression but smiled when she saw link who walked over to her and took her hand.

"Well as you know your perfectly fine and don't need to worry about anything" the doctor stated "well then why do I feel so sick?" she brought up to which the doctor smiled "oh that, that's just an early side effect to the blessed joy you are currently carrying inside you" he stated gaining a few confused looks until Lana's eyes went wide, now she remembered, the night before how could she have been so blind and the second she retained herself to be sure she asked "do you mean that..." she started "congratulations your pregnant!" he yelled causing everyone except her to gasp.

Once she came back to her senses the Lana everyone knew shone through brighter than ever "Yes! WhooHoo!" she screamed hugging link who had a look of someone who had seen a redead but quickly lightened up at the thought and returned the hug "I can't believe it, were having a baby, were going to parents!" Lana couldn't stop screaming in delight.

"Yes, yes congratulations but please do try to settle down" the doctor exclaimed "I can't, this is greatest moment in my life!" she yelled with her arms in the air "i understand that but overexerting your energy may be bad for the baby" once he said that she stopped almost immediately as if her motherly instincts were already kicking in to protect her unborn child.

"Don't worry just eat and sleep right and leave the rest up to time, wait here I will get you something to help ease your stomach" he said leaving the room with an unusual silence especially with Lana around who always made the atmosphere cheerful.

The silence went on until Zelda broke it "congratulations you two" she said smiling at them, feeling genuinely happy for them "yes congratulations, link I didn't know you had it in you!" Impa said rubbing his hair.

"heh yeah, i guess i did huh" he replied before being pulled into a Hugh bear hug by Lana "I can't believe it, were going to be parents!" she yelled again unable to control her excitement.

at that moment the doctor came back with the medicine for Lana "here take this later before tomorrow and it should reduce the morning sickness" he said and as if on que when she reached for them Lana clutched her stomach and her cheeks began to fill as Impa quickly grabbed a bowl and passed it to her for release.

"Ugh...I think I'll take it now please" she said gaining halfhearted laughs from everyone.

But unbeknownst to them the stalking shadow was watching them through the window hanging upside down from a branch hidden in the darkness "I thought so, but better safe than sorry, well this allows us to continue the main plan, you know what to do" the master said to which the shadow figure nodded and faded away into the night.

**As the night went on**

Lana had been happier and more cheerful than ever and to add to the atmosphere somehow everyone at the festival had found out and congratulations were going back and forth as well as backpats and handshakes.

While link gave Zelda a look that said (I know you told everyone) to which she shrugged and gave him a mock innocent smile.

As the night went on the two continued getting dragged into conversations from all sorts of people some to congratulate them, some to give them advice as they were new to this, but most turned out to guards Link knew including the three stooges from a few days ago asking for details of the night, that Link got embarrassed about especially when Lana told them how good he was, gaining a bunch of whoops from them.

Once they finally got some alone time to continue playing the festival games, Lana won herself a flashy hat and a new t-shirt that had a trifoce logo on it.

"I think some people are more excited than you" link said with his arm around her shoulder "yeah...hey link are you ok with this, you know about the baby" Lana asked with a slightly worried look "it's just... you didn't seem that excited" she continued.

"Of course, I'm just a little nervous is all, I've gone no idea what to do when the baby's born" he said with a truthful look "well I don't have any experience either, but I know will make great parents together!" she yelled with her trademark smile.

link smiled back at her "as long as were together I know will do a great job, I guess it's just something that all future fathers feel but I really am excited though" he said in genuine truth causing her to beam at him before pulling him into another bear hug "I love you, so much, you're the best" she said burying her head into his chest.

This went on until she realized she was getting everyone's attention with a few awws and a few wolf whistles from people nearby.

as the night continued Link and Lana decided to sit near the fountain in each other's arms while watching the stars together in perfect peace until the drunk that hassled the shadowy stalker came up to them "hey was up beautiful you up for a good time, hang with us!" he yelled as his drunken friends followed behind.

Lana despite being a purely good person at heart she was very annoyed that someone had the nerve to ruin this magical moment for her and even ask her out despite clearly being with link and happy about it.

"No thanks I'm trying to enjoy my boyfriend's company" she said with a glare causing them to laugh at her "you want to hang with this pint sized prick!" he yelled gaining a glare from link as well, true to form the drunk was nearly three times his size but that was nothing compared to the things link had done for hyrule.

"He happens to be the one who saved hyrule from certain destruction, show some respect!" Lana yelled getting up only to have the get angry and try to grab her, but link got between them and pushed him back "back off!" link said enraged at what he saw nearly happen, some drunk made an attempt at his pregnant girlfriend.

"You think your tough huh, how about a cage match stick man!" the drunk yelled getting laughter from his friends behind him, the commotion had also gotten the attention of most the town as well including Zelda and Impa who walked over to them "stop this now!" Impa yelled only for Link to say "no, a cage match it is!" this was the reply that got people staring in awe and Lana looking terrified, true link was a master with a sword and shield but the match forbidden all forms of weapons but the combatants fists.

"Alright baby takes on the Tank!" the drunk yelled running up to the ring before tripping over into it gaining laughs from everyone except Lana who was trying to talk Link out of it "please Link don't, there's no weapons allowed here" she said in a worried tone "Lana, he took a swing at you, I'm not letting him walk away from this" he said before getting into the ring ready to fight the bastard as he got to his feet.

"You will learn to respect my family!" Link yelled getting into a fighting stance "ha-ha come on little man!" he yelled running at Link trying to tackle him, but Link ran at him and jumped kneeing him in the stomach before punching him in the face twice and upper cutting him causing the prick to go flying landing flat on his ass.

Cheers came from all around from everyone including Lana, but as link was about to leave the ring, he felt a large hand grab his collar and spin him around only to have a huge fist connect with the side of his face, the force knocked him back so hard that his tunic and chainmail tore off as he flew to the other side of the ring hitting the floor.

There were gasps and looks of pain and fear all around especially on Lana who looked horrified, but Link got up to see the Drunk standing up in rage and as he readied to continue the fight there were wolf whistles and sexy growls coming from the crowd, Link looked only to see most of the women watching were eyeing him with lust and a few of the men much to Links discomfort as he turned his attention back to his opponent who now had his four friend to back him up.

Link could sense his friends walking up to the sidelines trying to get in to help him, but he raised his hand and said "no! I have this!" he yelled gaining more cheers from the crowd but laughs from the enemies, who started to circle him.

Link was cornered in every direction, he kept all his senses on high alert and good thing to because one of the more cocky drunks ran up behind him and attempted to grab him, but link was quick and elbowed him in the face and grabbed him only to use him as a human shield from a kick aimed by another enemy hitting him in the face before link threw him into another one coming from the side knocking them both down.

As he did this another two ran behind him, but he was too quick and ducked to avoid them also causing them to smash into each other which link followed by double backhanding them resulting in two less enemies and more cheers from the crowd.

The big drunk that started it just stared in disbelief at the scene before him, but to his and everyone's surprise one of his friends pulled out a knife and because link was distracted by another one of them, he managed to make several slashes in Links chest, everyone was shocked but none more so when Lana jumped into the ring after having seen enough and ran up and round housed the thug in the jaw.

The scene shocked everyone especially the leader of the drunks who just stared perplexed until Lana set a magical barrier at him knocking him out of the ring "Back off, he's mine!" Lana yelled possessively as she knelt down next to Link using magic to heal his wounds.

Once she healed him she brought his head to her chest in a huge bear hug causing him to blush as everyone watched the scene of her petting his head like a child and link had to wonder if her motherly instincts had already kicked in.

When she finally released him everyone turned to see the group of drunks being led away by Impa and the guards as the crowd cheered and waved bye, bye to them in glee as the announcer yelled "the winner, or should I say winners are Link and Lana!" and with that the crowd broke into cheers.

But that was the last thing on Lana's mind, she was checking Link over for injuries "are you ok, nothing broken!" she yelled loud enough for everyone to hear getting a few laughs from everyone around them as well as a few awws at the touching scene and although Link was embarrassed he was very touched that she cared about him so much "I'm fine Lana, you didn't have to put yourself, or the baby in danger" he said smiling at her kindly.

She blushed back at him, she knew he only got into that fight because he cared about her, but if he had gotten hurt or worse she would have been devastated, but then again he was the hero of legend and there were guards all around them if anything went wrong.

"I guess, I just didn't want to see you get hurt I love you Link!" she said smiling before embracing him in a passionate kiss gaining more awws from the crowd, as Link was kissing her he was suddenly overtaken by a huge wave of confidence and at that moment nothing else mattered.

He broke the kiss much to her dismay but then held her by the shoulders, momentarily confusing her until he spoke "Lana, I love you more than anything, you make me happier than I ever have and I hope I make you feel the same" he said "Link what are you saying?" she asked wide eyed "Lana I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you... will you marry me?" the question caused everything to go silent, in Links mind the wait for the answer took centuries, but in reality it was only seconds "YES!" she yelled tackling him to the ground with inhuman strength as she cuddled him with tears of joy streaming down her face, while everyone else cheered louder than ever.

"That's beautiful!" yelled Curley wiping his eyes "yeah, they really came a long way" Moe replied "hey you think the three of us will ever settle down?" Larry asked.

"You ever gonna stop sucking your thumb" Moe said "at least I don't sleep with a night light and a teddy bear!" Larry replied to which Mo punched him in the face this caused a chain reaction when the back of his head smacked into Curly's and once again started a huge, but hilarious fight between the three.

Once again all the attention was on them, even Link and Lana in the midst of their romantic moment couldn't help but stare at the scene even the drunks being arrested watched before realizing the guards were distracted and started to sneak away back home.

Nobody seemed to care or even notice but Link and Lana soon broke off the sight of the fight and went back to each other "I love you Link, you've made me the happiest woman in hyrule" she said smiling at him before going in to kiss him that he happily returned before saying "Lana your happiness is the only thing that matters to me, I love you too".

At this she could only cuddle him and the two sat there amidst the chaos around them, completely in their own world.

**At the masters lair**

"Hm a proposal? didn't think he would be that fast, almost a shame she'll be a bride and a widow before she gives birth" he said smiling evilly to himself "come back to the base, we have all we need and more, for now!" he continued, this time talking to the shadow.

The shadow obeyed and he went into another room that turned out to be full off torture devices from a guillotine to an acid bath and other devices that would make anyone quake in fear at their fate.

"Oh, the wait is always the most annoying part, but strike too soon and the woman will be too strong for a stealth invasion and with her new fiancée we won't have a chance and strike too late and she will have recovered and they will be even stronger in an attempt to protect their offspring, no I need to time it just right so she is weak and the hero distracted and that time is coming!" he yelled making his way to the other end of the room through another door, this time however the room was different from the others in his domain.

While most rooms here were creepy and devoid of life this one had a faint glow and airy feeling to it as if thousands upon thousands of eyes were staring at you and in the center was what appeared to be a skeletal statue with a snake like spine and wings with arms and legs wrapped around a multicolored crystal that had a different color on each side as it glowed in the room which as lightning struck illuminated to reveal shelves and shelves stacked with round spheres, each trapped in the hands of a skeleton clutching it's property like a mother and her child.

"Ah the souls of the dammed, nice to know you still suffer here under my rule, with no hope to escape" he said turning his head to one sphere in particular before saying "not even you stood a chance, Eagle claw" he said giving the sphere a mocking look as it began to flash and the shadowy outline of a lone figure appeared and pressed itself against the glass.

"I remember claiming your soul, you put up quite the fight but still your emotions were your downfall and soon they will be his" he said waving his hand, creating an image of Link "with your soul my army will be complete and no one will be powerful enough to stop me!" he yelled crushing the image in his hand.

"Soon the universe and everything in it will be mine, my greatest conquest and there won't be anything to be done against me!" he continued but then turned to look at another sphere, this one was different, it's color faded and the shadow outline faded "you, release me, now!" the outline yelled to which the master just laughed "ah ha,ha,ha, brilliant just brilliant, you know I was skeptical about capturing your soul at first, thought I'd be wasting a prison sphere, but I must admit, you've been a laugh, well don't worry soon you'll a have familiar face to keep you company" he said turning to leave, until he stopped and said "you were wrong you know, he did choose you" and at that the trapped figures eyes widened in shock and he continued to walk away.

Once he left, the figure looked around in disbelief and sat down in it's prison with its legs crossed and its hands on its cheeks staring down at the ground, but then looked up with a determined look on its face as well as a small smile.

**Back to Link and Lana**

"Ohh Link, I can't tell you how happy you've made me" Lana said getting ready for bed as they had just got back from the festival and watching the three stooges fight like idiots again and with the news that she was pregnant her heart felt as light as a feather and shone as brightly as the sun, for as long as she could remember she had always desired a family, being proposed too and finding out she was going to be a mother made her happier than ever before.

"You know making you happy is my number 1 priority, I love you more than anyone ever loved before" he said giving her a loving look before walking over to her and rubbing her shoulders and leading a trail of butterfly kisses up her neck to her lips and going into a passionate make out session that led them both to the bed.

For a moment Link pulled away leaving Lana confused, until link moved his head down to her stomach and put an ear to it "Hey little one, it's your daddy, how's life in there? Huh" he said rubbing her stomach causing her to giggle "Link I don't think the baby can hear you this early into the pregnancy" she said smiling and getting him to laugh too.

"You know I actually can't wait, having a child to love and to love us back will be a great feeling" he said looking at her "I know, I can't wait either, but the best things are worth waiting for" she replied burying her head into his chest as the two started to dose off.

But as she did, Lana's mind wondered on to Cia, her other half who despite turning evil, Lana wished she could have back, it's a strange feeling being only half a person, if she was able to save Cia in time they might have been able to rejoin and become one again, the thought made her sad, Cia would have loved all of this and she knew Link would be happy to have her as a whole person again, but she couldn't think about that now, she had to focus on the baby and the fact that she was now engaged, the thought of both made her happy allowing her mind to rest as fell into a deep sleep with Link.

The night was peaceful once again with only the wind in the willows and local wild life making any noise, all in all everyone in hyrule slept peacefully awaiting tomorrow and praying for sunshine.

**End of chapter**

**Well that was a long one, I'm running out of ideas lately so I may end up using other character but don't worry the villain will remain my own creation.**

**Bet you didn't expect these turn of events eh? well fates that deserve it has come a long way but it's not over yet, so stick around, also sorry it took so long I've been busy lately, I got pissed on my 18th and had a couple of lap dances!"**

**anyway please review as usual and send me a PM if you have any helpful ideas about this story or want me to write another one just ask and will see.**

**Thanks for sticking around guys, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back bitches for another round and if you've been keeping up with this story from chapter 1 I don't need to explain the past for you so enjoy reading this next chapter in Fates that deserve it.**

**And just a quick question for anyone reading this I need help with names so if you have any good suggestions for the baby please tell me thanks.**

**Chapter start: evil's plan and parties!**

"Hmm, interesting, this being Gannondorf caused so much slaughter for such a little guy, heh, heh" the master said as he looked over to his shadowy assailant before asking "any news on our lovebirds" he asked in a mocking voice making his minion's eyes narrow in frustration at being talked to like a child, but he let it go and spoke in his non understandable tone.

It had been about four months since the festival where they learned that Lana was pregnant and he had not had the shadow return since in case anyone grew suspicious but decided to send him back a few weeks ago to check on them, he was surprised though that they had missed Links proposal to Lana.

Upon learning that he had proposed almost four months ago he was about to question why they waited so long to be married but then remembered that between the damage done from the war, the duties the two of them had to hyrule and that it was the time of year where most people wanted to be married it was a miracle they found time at all.

Before he could say anything a loud thud came from the corner and in less than a second the shadow minion melted into the shadows of a bookcase and came out near the corner where the noise came from and tackled the intruder to the floor ready to slit his throat "wait, don't please!" the victim yelled and the master came around to see that it was a moblin guard at his lair "Descent get off of it, now!" the shadow creature looked over to him in surprise and shock, he just used its name, he almost never called anyone by their name.

"Now I won't tell you again!" he yelled and Descent knew better than to resist and did as he was told, backing up into a corner and leaning against the wall eyeing the moblin with burning red eyes "you, what are you doing up here, speak now swine!" the master yelled making the pig back up a bit before saying in fear "my master, forgive my intrusion but I came with a message about an urgent matter that needs you immediate attention" he said shaking slightly "very well, what is this urgent matter that nearly cost you your life" he said easily intimidating the moblin who still backing up slightly said "it's the troops sir, there has been an uproar about the long wait in your conquest of the universe and they are starting to…to, um" he began stuttering as his master began advancing on him menacingly with a look on his face that could scare away the entire hyrulian army "they are starting to what, finish your sentence" he said quietly but dangerously with a hiss in his voice.

Sensing his life was in extreme danger the moblin sucked it up and finished "they are starting to question your leadership!" he yelled covering his face with his arms, preparing for the fatal strike that never came instead he heard laughter and as he looked up he thought he had gone insane, his master was laughing heartedly at the news, he knew he should have felt better but for some reason this made him feel much worse than his anger.

Once he stopped he spoke with enthusiasm "is that all? Well then I had better go put these rumours to rest!" he said with much vigour as he walked towards the door, but stopped in his tracks and turned to the moblin and asked "what's your name son?" the moblin was very taken back but told him "it's jack sir" he said with a hint of curiosity in his voice that the master picked upon as he said "I see your curious about why I want to know your name, you see it took courage to come to me with that message I'm sure and for that I'd like you to make the announcement with me, you'll be a shining example to the other troops, what do ya say" he said in an all good willed voice that caught the moblin off guard "um yes sir, thank you sir" he said feeling a lot better but still a bit nervous.

"Well lets go then!" the master said with his arm around the moblin in a brotherly like fashion as Descent followed behind them.

As they made their way to the giant hall where the common solders lived, most of them being moblins and other creature from hyrule and other worlds even, but the thing that made Jack nervous was the two carvivourous beasts on the balcony with them, the master got up on the balcony overlooking them and called for attention to which the noise died instantly "well now I hear that some of you have been growing a little restless and board!" he yelled with his happy voice still on giving the troops hopeful looks and a few nods before he continued "well, no need to be disheartened gentlemen, for you see the time is near where I will finally collect the last soul needed to make my army indestructible and then we will march upon hyrule and the rest of the universe towards certain victory!" he yelled raising a fist to the air gaining cheers from all the troops until he raised a hand to silence them "now!" he spoke a much darker tone than ever causing everyone in the room to unsettle "this moblin here!" he pointed to jack "this brave soul was the one who delivered the news that many of you are beginning to…" he paused twirling his hand around as if trying to remember his earlier conversation "question my leadership!" he finished and a few of the thousands of monsters began backing up slightly.

Just as they were starting to get nervous he put his hand on jacks back and patted him as he continued to speak "luckily for this brave young lad, who had the courage to deliver your news, has agreed to help me set you all and example" at that last word there were worried looks from everyone especially jack who was mere inches from him "what's your name son, tell your fellow solders!" he said with a light but forceful tone "j…ja…jack!" he finally yelled gaining a few claps from the clearly scared group.

As the solders clapped the master raised his hands signalling them to clap louder, to which they did until it became deafening and for a brief moment everyone thought it was going to be ok.

Jack himself felt so much better, even raising his arms in the air until (crush) pain was all he could feel, he couldn't even scream and after what they saw everyone else could only stop and stare in horror.

The master had his hand through jacks chest and was holding his spine out the front showing it to everyone including jack who was petrified in fear "well, well you do have a spine, I wondered where you got the courage these other cowards didn't" the master said before pulling it clean out of his back with his skull still attached and held it up to show as jack's lifeless body flopped on the floor with blood spewing everywhere.

As everyone looked up completely mortified he tossed the spine and head down to them, as it landed they just stared at it with indescribable looks of horror on their faces before he spoke "let that be a lesson to you, never even think of crossing me again!" he said with venom in his voice turning and walking away leaving jacks body to the pair of carnivorous beasts that started to tear it apart.

He then walked up to Descent and spoke to the one creature that wasn't shaking in fear, but instead listening for an order "back to the subject at hand, you said they are too be married tomorrow correct?" he asked Descent who just nodded in response "hmm, we cannot attack during a wedding, too many armed guards and she'll still probably be able to use her powers" he said thinking of Lana "and based on what you told me they're going to have bachelor and hen parties tonight, meaning taking her amongst her friends will be near impossible for one man" he said looking at Descent.

"Umm master?" called a voice from behind that he turned to face only to find a human solder cowering behind a rock, while trying to keep his eyes away from the body of jack being devoured horribly the sight making him happy that his little pep talk had the desired effect on his troops "what is it? You want to help me set an example too?" he cooed making the man back up "no sir, I just came to ask a question if I may, sir?" he asked to which the master and Descent just stared at him until he said "very well, no harm in asking questions, what is it?"

"Well um…I was just curious about why you're going after the girl if her lovers the target" he finally asked with a nervous look "well that's simple, you see we need as many troops as possible to complete my conquest, the stronger the better. But the problem with the stronger ones is that they gain power from their world, in my domain however…they become weak giving me the chance to capture them in a prison gem and reprogram their minds to serve me" he said to the solder that was trying to figure it out "ugh, kidnap the girl and link will follow here where I can capture him with ease! Seriously it's pretty straight forward" he yelled in frustration at the man's lack of intelligence and thought even less of him when he got a look of understanding but changed it to one of confusion before asking "but, wait, why not just kidnap her now?" he asked.

"Because the two are almost always in each other's company or someone else's and second we had to wait until her pregnancy reached a certain point in which it weakens her powers enough to capture her without too much of a fight" he said in frustration.

"Oh, that makes sense" he said before bowing at turning to leave, carefully edging around the creatures tearing at jacks flesh before running at top speed down the stairs.

Once he left the master turned to Descent and asked "anything else to report?" to which descent just shook his head "well then, keep an eye on them and report back when the pregnancy takes it's heaviest toll" he continued making a fist as descent nodded and left, leaving him on the balcony "soon, very soon".

**Over to Link and Lana's house**

Lana was in the kitchen dancing to her own tune, imagining her wedding day. it had taken a lot longer than she had hoped but with everything going on they had it postponed for quite a while, but at long last it was tomorrow and she couldn't wait.

Looking back on her life before she even observed Link, she had always wanted a family ever since she first witnessed one in her crystal and how happy they were together.

As she gazed at them however it only reminded her that she was a prisoner, tied to her duties. The thought of which made her sad and she remembered seeing the soul of the hero and how she grew to love him, the thought of never being able to have him felt like a curse.

But she had gone against the gods plan and won, the thought of which made her feel both guilty and proud, yet she wouldn't change anything especially knowing she was going to become a mommy.

It definitely wasn't hard to tell now, her belly had grown considerably but not quite at its peak. Most of the effects were taking place as well, she was having trouble walking, had weird cravings but the most worrying thing was the fact that she couldn't use magic properly, every time she tried making a barrier it would shatter of its own accord or just have sparks fly from her hand before dying out.

These effects had taken a toll but Lana was determined to give her all for the baby, she had been thinking of names less than a week into her pregnancy and smiled at the memory.

**Flashback**

Link had just walked in the door and dropped everything when he saw a piece of parchment stretching from the living room to the bedroom. When he walked in he saw Lana in her nightgown lying down in bed with the other end of the parchment, writing something.

She looked up at him and smiled at his appearance and motioned him to come to her "um, hey, what's all this?" link asked walking up and sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Baby names" she said happily as she cuddled up to him "Baby names? isn't it a bit early, you've only been pregnant for a couple of days" he replied with a smile at how forward she was about this already "I know, I just can't wait and I want us to have a good one when the baby's born" she said smiling back at him.

He couldn't not laugh "what so funny about that!" Lana yelled in slight anger "I'm sorry, I just love how happy this has made you, I mean I'm really happy but you look like a little kid meeting Santa" he said smiling and making her smile in return.

"Hey, why don't you come with a few" she stated gazing at him with hope that he could come up with something "I think you might have covered just about every name in existence" he said looking at the parchment leading into the other room.

"Well then why don't we sit here and pick out the ones we like best and who knows you might thick of one that's not on here" she said with enthusiasm "ok, let me get dressed and then you and me can have a look through" he said stroking her cheek making her blush slightly.

After Link got dressed the two of them sat down and spent over an hour going through the names. After a while Link got up and fixed the two of them some food which if were honest wasn't the best idea as he is a terrible cook who managed to somehow burn the boiled eggs.

Realising it was hopeless he made them both some sandwiches and they continued for a few more minutes, they were both looking forward to the wedding, especially Lana who had been more joyful than ever.

The only two downfall was that their child would not be able to witness it first hand as they would and that because of the recent events and time of year the dates were all booked so they had to wait and even though they were offered a chance to exchange dates with someone they declined so as not to make them unhappy.

They continued looking through the names until late at night.

**End of flashback**

Smiling at the memory, Lana continued to dance around until her pregnancy caught up with her and forced her to sit down "whew, man walking is really getting hard" she said looking down at the bulge on her stomach and smiling "but soon it will all be worth it!"

As she imagined the day to follow she couldn't help but smile even brighter, but that smile faltered slightly at the memory of her other half Cia and how she would have loved this. If there was a way to bring her back, Lana would have been straight on it, but alas she could not think of anything.

She dismissed the feeling and went back to feeling happy about the events to come and decided to talk to her unborn baby "hey, how are you doing in there" she said smiling "it's me, mommy" she continued as she stroked her stomach.

She looked over to what was once a spare room, but had now been converted into the baby's, with a cot in the corner and a chest full of toys for the baby's arrival.

"I can't wait, soon I'll have everything I ever dreamed of, you and Link have made me happier than ever" she said to her stomach "a few more months and will finally get to meet properly"

The day went rather uneventfully until Link finally got back.

"Hey, how was your day?" he asked her as they embraced each other in a hug.

"It was alright, we've just lonely is all" she said looking down as link rubbed her tummy smiling and making her giggle.

"Well you won't be alone anymore and later we both have parties to get too" link said and Lana remembered than she had her Hen party to attend in an hours' time.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that" she said in delight, she had never even heard of such a party, but they said it was to celebrate her engagement to link and her last night as a single woman (not something she was going to look back on) so she happily obliged.

"Who's going with you then?" Link asked "Zelda, Impa and I was able to summon back the others from their worlds to join us, so that now includes Midna, Ruto, Fi and Agitha. Also Duranai wanted to come to your stag party if that's ok" she asked.

"Absolutely" link said with a smile he and Duranai were good friends and it would be good to have him around as he was originally only going with the three stooges due to the lack of male friends in his life, but it was still nice.

"Well we still have some time before we have to go, so tell me what happened to you today" she stated as they sat down together with her on his lap looking up at him with a puppy dog look "not a lot just regular training drills, stopped a couple of attacks on the east wall and watched some guy get kicked in the nuts for hitting on Impa" he said laughing slightly making her laugh too.

"Oh that Impa" she said giggling still. After a while the two left with Lana in Links arms as she could still barely walk and was grateful for his help on the matter, as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

Once they arrived they were greeted by smiles and cheers from everyone before they broke into their groups and went off to enjoy their separate parties.

Link and his crew went off to a bar in the east of castle town to drink before they went bombichu bowling.

"Congratulations Link!" Duranai yelled nuzzling Links hair.

"Heh, thanks" Link said rather bashfully.

The night was going great, the guys were enjoying link's last night as a single man and they planned for it to be a memorable one, in which they had a few strippers appear (it wouldn't be a bachelor party without strippers ;).

As the night went on Link was having a great time, his friends were all with him to celebrate his last night of being single, he had a wedding in the morning and even though he was reluctant he got a lap dance as everyone said it was tradition (it sort of is).

All and all it would be a night he would never forget.

**With the girls**

"Come on Lana!" Midna was yelling as Lana was chugging down a pint of ale because the girls like Link's friends called it a tradition, never the less she was having a fun time.

Once she finished there were cheers all around and she couldn't help but feel a surge of pride as this was her first time drinking.

As she sat down for a quick rest, Midna who had been completely out of control all night said "hey bride to be, bet you can't levitate that beer keg over and chug that!" to which Lana smiled in acceptance of the challenge despite being to tipsy already.

As she raised her hands however, the barrel hardly shook before going completely still.

She tried again but with no result, her magic had truly left her to support her baby which now that she fought of it probably wasn't enjoying the alcohol, at which she decided to stop.

"Ugh, no more for me tonight Midna, my powers are too weak and plus I might be hurting the baby" she said to which Midna looked a bit disappointed but nodded in understanding.

"That would be wise, I detect that any more increase in your alcohol content may lead to birth problems" FI explained hovering next to them

All the girls noticed this and toned it down a bit, but they weren't the only ones who noticed.

"Finally she can't even levitate a simple object now we strike! Get ready, you know what to do" the master commanded Descent to which he just nodded and walked outside.

The parties continued for another few minutes before…

BOOM!

The noise shook the whole town and everyone noticed as they started running around believing it to an attack.

Zelda looked over at the girls and nodded to them to follow. As they went out the door however she put her hand out to stop Lana "not you, you're too vulnerable in your condition" she said with a concerned look "but Zelda I can still fight!" Lana yelled and as if on que she fell to her knees in exhaustion from standing as Zelda and the Bar keeper carried her to a chair in the corner.

"I'm sorry Lana, but it's too dangerous" she said turning to leave but not before stopping and turning to the bar keeper and saying "keep an eye on her please" to which he nodded and grabbed a sword from behind the counter in case anything got inside.

Zelda left and he took watch on the door, ready to attack any foe that came through it as Lana kept trying to summon some kind of magic, but it was no use, everything just flickered and died at best.

**At the destruction**

"Nothing, I don't see anything" Link exclaimed as the girls arrived on the scene "what is it, what happened!" Impa yelled ready for battle, but was disappointed to find like Link had said, nothing.

Everyone looked around, Zelda ordered the guards to check about the area as everyone continued the search for the source.

As the search went on for about five minutes Agitha yelled "hey everyone, over here!" everyone came at high speed to where she was "what is it!" Link yelled raising his sword only to find not enemies, but powder keg pieces scattered everywhere.

As they looked over the area for the source that set them off they were only greeted by silence until Zelda spoke up "no wonder we had trouble finding it" she spoke words of truth as they were hidden behind a building in an alleyway.

"How were they set off, it couldn't have been by accident" Impa said walking closer "No, explosives don't go off unless they come in contact with fire" Duranai said "someone must have set them off" he finished.

"Who would do that and better question why?" Link asked starting to feel a little nervous.

"It might have been an accident" Agitha spoke up.

Everyone seemed to look hopeful at this, except Zelda, who had a strange feeling that within seconds, turned into realisation and then fear "or a distraction!" she yelled "everyone back to where the bachelorette party was held!" she said running off while everyone followed.

Link ran past them all once he realised Lana wasn't there and hoped that Zelda was wrong.

**Back at the bar**

Lana had finally given up on trying to cast spells and just watched the door carefully like her guard who still had his sword out and was standing next to the counter.

As the two kept watch, all of a sudden, a cold breeze swept over them causing the bar keep and Lana to shiver and what happed next didn't help their nerves.

All the lights in the room went out, plunging it into darkness, a deep worry swept over the two as if the room had turned into a redeads tomb and it was waking up.

The barkeep luckily found a candle and lit it before passing it to Lana "hear miss, I'm just going to check outside for a moment, won't be long" he said with an obvious look of fear on his face.

Lana just nodded feeling no better herself, as she watched him leave for the first time in her life she felt extremely vulnerable.

The barkeep walked outside a few feet from the door and took a quick look around, luckily the street lamps were lit in the area, but as he looked left, right and forward he noticed that the ones on the ends of the streets were going out.

His nerves were really getting put to the test as the darkness drew closer and closer until only one flickering lamp was left just outside his bar.

He looked around for signs of life, but found nothing, not even the usual residents of castle town who were usually out partying at this time of night, it was truly a ghost town and it looked like the ghost were scared off.

He kept looking for signs of life, but then he had the feeling that he was being watched, he didn't dare look back to check on Lana for fear that a monster might jump out from the shadows at him.

He kept looking back and forth both hoping and not hoping to see something and as he turned his head back one more time in the direction of the fountain, a lone figure stood a few feet away from it with its head looking at the floor and its cloak concealing its body.

The sudden sight started the barkeeper and the fact that he couldn't see if the man had any weapons made him even more anxious, but what truly unnerved him was the fact that at his appearance the creepy atmosphere turn almost terrifying.

"Hey you, what are you doing there!" he yelled but got no response "hey you leave right now I'm armed and I'll take you out" he yelled again but the fear in his voice betrayed him because even though he couldn't see his face or any signs of movement, he was sure the figure was…laughing at him.

The figure just stood there as if it was waiting and the barkeeper could take no more and he turned to go inside, but only a second after he realised what he had done ne quickly turned back to find half of his fears were true.

In that single second the figure had silently and quickly closed the gap between them the seven meter long gap and it stood face to face with him as if it was a statue still keeping its head down.

"Ahh!" he yelled raising his sword, but the figure did nothing as the barkeep kept it there waiting for him to do something and after a second or two he spoke again "well, what do want? Cuz if it's a fight then take of that mask and face me like a real man" he said trying and failing to sound intimidating.

At that moment the figure looked up at him its blazing red eyes staring him down and then it nodded at him as if the idea was pure genius. As he slowly raised his hand ready to remove his hood, the barkeep regretted speaking to this man.

He grasped the top of his hood and slowly pulled it off, the barkeep prepared himself for the face of this man, but what he saw next made his eyes widen in horror, he tried to scream but he couldn't find his voice and before he could react.

CRASH

Lana looked up from her seat to see the barkeep being thrown through the door by a dark aura that smacked his head into the ground and within seconds took on a humanoid form again before looking over to see Lana looking in terror at the sight.

The barkeeper had blood coming out of the back of his head and the doorway was destroyed but the thing that truly horrified her was the face of creature that had its hand on the man.

It looked like something that would happily mutilate even an innocent child, at that thought she instinctively wrapped her arms around her stomach in an attempt to protect her baby, the creature had no hair on its head, glowing red eyes, a face that looked like wax, but the most defining thing about it was that it had no lips, cheeks or any skin covering its mouth and instead had a set of razor sharp looking teeth that could surly tear through flesh.

The figure got up and started to advance on her, she desperately tried to use her magic but to no avail, the creature seemed to notice this and gave her a look that said (no chance) and it pulled its mask back over its head and burst into its aura form and engulfed Lana.

At that moment everyone came running in and saw the aura and Lana disappearing "LANA! NO!" link yelled making a dive, but too late they had already disappeared and link went head first into the table.

"Where did they go?" Moe said from behind as FI went up to investigate as Impa and Zelda helped Link up "are you ok lad?" Impa asked despite knowing the answer, link just shock is head and just then they heard coughing.

The barkeeper was beginning to stir "Link it took her" he said as link made his way over to the man "who took her? Please tell me" he pleaded "I don't know what it was, but it was not from this world, I felt its power…such horror, it doesn't want her though, she is merely bait to get what it truly wants…you! " was all he could say before passing out, everyone only stared shocked as Moe, Larry and Curly took him out to the castle hospital.

"Master I have found what appears to be an object of dark power related to the creature" FI said looking down on a small orb that appeared to have the same dark aura inside it.

Ruto tried to pick it up only for the orb to burn her skin "ouch!" she yelled recoiling in pain and dropping the orb, but Link caught it and to everyone's surprise it didn't burn him, but instead flashed green and the figure of the master appeared.

"Hello hero of Legend I see you got my invitation to join my little family" he said and Zelda spoke up "that's him the one from my vision!"

The master ignored her and continued "as you can no doubt see I have something of yours, if you want her back then there are two ways, one shatter this crystal and be teleported to me without your present company of course and lay down your weapons and become a member of my legion and I let her go" he said with a surprisingly genuine voice.

"And option two?" Link asked with obvious disgust at the man.

"Heh, heh option two, smash the orb to teleport to me without your friends and fight me for her life, your own and your unborn child, you have an hour to decide" he said before disappearing.

Everyone stared at Link; this man truly had him at every corner here.

**At the master palace**

"Ugh where am I?" Lana asked clutching her head in pain, as she sat up and looked around. She appeared to be inside some sort of sphere, but the truly unusual thing was that outside of it appeared to be a giant room filled with enchanting tools and weapons.

"Well, well" a voice from behind her spoke, causing her to turn in shock and put her hands over her mouth at what she saw "impossible it can't be" Lana exclaimed in pure shock "so he wasn't lying, Link really did choose us" the female figure said walking over and placing a hand on Lana's stomach.

"C-Cia!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Wow what a chapter sorry it took so long and if you're wondering on what the face of the shadow looks like type in (Darkwatch Vipers) that's where I got the idea anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter please leave a comment or don't but I would prefer it if you did.**

**And one more thing I need names for the baby let me know if you think of any.**

**BYE.**


End file.
